Just This Once
by monkeywahl
Summary: Maka wants Soul to cut back on smoking pot, but, well, a deal is a deal. [Modern AU/SoMa fluff/Oneshot/T for swearing and drug use]


_God dammit, _Maka thought, as she eyed Soul from across the classroom. _Stop being so appealing, you're distracting me. _Her eyed narrowed, as if she was trying to burn a hole through the side of his skull for just being _Soul_.

As much as Maka tried to focus on the lesson, her efforts were vain. That damn Soul Evans was just _begging _for her to fail her next quiz, with that _toothy _grin, and that low, _husky _chuckle. The way his voice vibrated in the back of his throat sent shivers down her spine, and she wasn't even the one to make him laugh. What was so funny anyway?

"Miss Albarn," Professor Stein―her Chemistry teacher―called from the front of the room, stopping whatever the hell he was doing five seconds ago. Soul's head snapped over to look at her, dragging him away from the conversation he was engaged in with Black Star. She whipped her head forward to acknowledge Stein, hoping, _hoping, _Soul didn't realize she was staring at him.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, face heating up from embarrassment once all eyes were on her. _Dammit, that old man, putting me on the spot like this..!_

She could feel Soul's red eyes bore into the side of her face, and all Maka wanted to do was sink back into her chair and hide her discomfort.

"Evans may be fascinating," Stein adjusted his glasses, "but I'm sure your grades are more important than a boy who reeks of marijuana." He paused. "Am I wrong?" Everyone was still looking at her. Her cheeks were burning. "No," the dirty-blonde answered, gulping. Did he really just say that? She then heard the white-haired boy grumble, "So not cool.."

As Stein turned in his chair to face the board once more, her attention refocused on the boy with sharp teeth and dark eyes. But this time, as soon as her bright, green irises traveled to his face, they made contact with his. He raised his eyebrows, while the skinny girl blushed furiously and turned her head. Placing her chin in her palm, she thought, _Stupid Soul, getting me in trouble like that._

_**[-]**_

"Ready to go home?" Soul asked, stopping at her desk, hands balled deep into his coat pockets. Maka looked up from the homework she was finishing up, lips slightly parted and eyebrows raised. "Huh?.. Ah, yeah, just give me a moment. I'll meet you at the front doors, all right?" she suggested, beginning to put the paper in her folder. Soul nodded his head without saying a word, and walked out of the classroom.

Shortly after her roommate's departure, Maka stood from her desk and was going to leave, but was stopped. "Maka," her professor called, looking up from some kind of paperwork. The bookworm stopped in front of his desk, and adjusted her bag that was over her shoulder. "Uh, yes, Professor?" she questioned nervously. "I want you to be wary of how much of your attention Evans is consuming." Maka nodded her head, no longer making eye contact. "He's a bad influence," he continued, "so don't allow him to affect your schoolwork." Again, Maka nodded her head. "Good. Now go home," he commanded, and she walked out of the classroom, releasing a shaky breath.

"What took you?" the white-haired male asked once Maka walked past him. He caught up with her in a second, and she shook her head. "Nothing really. Stein just wanted to talk to me," she explained, but the white-haired boy eyed her suspiciously. "All..right... well.. I'm going to Black Star's house after dinner." Maka scoffed. "Going to get high again?" she teased, and of course, he confirmed it with a toothy grin and raised eyebrows. "Wanna come this time?" asked Soul, excitement dripping off his tone.

"Like _I _would ever―"

"―be such a tightass that you'd never smoke? _No_, not _Maka_!" he finished for her, practically spitting sarcasm. The dirty-blonde clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes at her roommate. "If you keep smoking the way you do, both you and Black Star will be so dumb you won't be able to graduate with the rest of us."

What did Soul care? That's the thing, he didn't. He didn't care about his schoolwork, he didn't care about his grades, he didn't care about graduating.

There were two things in this world Soul Evans truly cared about:

1.) Maka Albarn.

2.) Getting high.

As much as he teased and harassed Maka, and as much as she miffed him, Soul didn't think he could live without her.

"Won't you cut down on smoking? Please?" she almost begged, looking to him with sincere eyes. He noticed her pleading expression, and looked the other way.

"How about a deal?" he offered, once Maka placed the house key in the lock. She pushed open the door and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What kind of deal, Soul?" she asked, removing her shoes and setting them next to the wall. He walked past her, shutting the door in the process and flipped off his shoes. The sharp-toothed boy moved into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Maka placed her bag on the floor next to the table, while she listened to what Soul's "deal" was.

"How about, if you smoke once with Black Star and I, I'll cut back," he offered, watching Maka's movements. He placed his palm underneath his chin, waiting for her reply. She sighed, and took a few moments to think of an answer. "I really shouldn't," she said, and the white-haired boy huffed. "Oh? Weren't you the one just asking me to cut back?" Maka frowned. "Yeah but.."

"But what? Do you want me to or not?"

"..If it'll make you cut back, then _fine, _I will smoke _once,_" she ground out from behind clenched teeth. As much as she didn't want to expose her body to that shit, even just _once_, this was for Soul.

"What? Seriously?" He didn't think she'd actually agree to it.

Maka leaned her back up against the counter, folding her arms over her slowly developing chest. "If it means you won't be a such a huge pothead, I'll do it." _I'd do anything to keep you healthy. _Soul cracked a smile. "Well," he pulled out his cell phone, "I'll tell Black Star we're having one more tonight."

And so, as Maka's heart raced with apprehension, Soul indeed informed the blue-haired boy that they would be having one more joining them that evening. "It'll be fun," Soul said. "Especially if I'm there with you." Maka could hear the slyness drip off his tongue, and she snarled, "What's that supposed to mean, Soul?" He just laughed, "Oh nothing."

**_[-]_**

Soul and Maka walked through Black Star's front door, and was immediately greeted by the smoker himself. "Heey guys!" the bluenette shouted, standing up from the couch and walked towards them. "Do you really need to be so loud?" Soul grimaced, grabbing onto Black Star's hand and bringing them close enough to pat each other on the back.

Maka smiled at the blue-haired teen, and he nodded his head in return. She walked past the duo, and ventured into the kitchen. "Hey Tsu," the dirty-blonde greeted as she came up from behind Tsubaki, Black Star's girlfriend, as well as her best friend. "Oh hey Maka! Didn't know you were stopping by today," the raven-haired female said in a soft voice, not taking her attention away from the plate she was washing.

"Yeah about that.." Maka laughed nervously, leaning up against the counter. The large-chested girl furrowed her brows, and spared a glance over to her friend. "What?"

"I'm uh.. smoking with the boys soon.." she said hesitantly, staring down at the tiled floor. "Really? You are?" Tsubaki asked, raising both of her black eyebrows. "It's just, like.. If I do, Soul said he'd cut back." Tsubaki nodded her head. "Ahh, I understand.."

Finishing up the last dirty plate, Tsubaki was about to open her mouth to say another thing on the matter, but Soul beat her to grabbing Maka's attention. "C'mon Maka!" he said from the other room, "We're going now!" Maka swallowed thickly, and pushed herself off of the counter. "Wish me luck," she murmured, and Tsubaki smiled softly. "You'd do anything for Soul," she sighed, once the dirty-blonde left.

The trio traveled down the steps leading to the basement, and immediately upon stepping off the last step, Maka got a huge whiff of the stench of skunk. She scrunched her face, having never smelt weed. "That smells disgusting," she pointed out, following the two boys to the cluster of couches.

Soul plopped down on the blue couch, laying his arms around the back of it. The bookworm sat next to him, but on the third cushion. Black Star walked over to the small dresser that rested on the far side of the large room, and Maka watched as he rummaged through it.

Black Star then sat across from Maka and Soul on the opposite green couch, and placed a bag of marijuana on the table before them. "An ounce?" Soul questioned, eyebrows raised, and the bluenette nodded his head. Next, a small glass object was laid out, as well as a lighter. "What's that?" the female asked, pointing to the glass. Black Star and Soul both chuckled at Maka's cluelessness, and she blushed from embarrassment.

"It's a bowl," the dirty-blonde's roommate explained, "It's what we smoke out of." Maka nodded her head in understanding. "It's pretty," she announced. The tool was covered with pale white, yellow, red, and black designs that swirled around it's body. The part with the depression was entirely black. "Yeah, isn't it?" Soul grinned, eyeing the bowl.

"You'll have fun," the white-haired male promised, eyes shining with excitement as he looked at her. His maroon orbs stared into her emerald ones, and she couldn't seem to breathe for a split second. "Yeah.." she breathed, averting her gaze to the table in front of her legs. Honestly, she was too overwrought to say much of anything; the tips of her fingers tingled due to the amount of nervousness that flooded her veins.

Once the scent of skunk invaded her nose once more, Maka shot her head up to witness the pipe up to Black Star's lips, and the flame from the lighter lighting the weed. "C'mon!" Soul complained, "Why do you always get to green it?!" Black Star chuckled, which caused the built up smoke to puff out of his open mouth. "Because I buy the weed," he responded huskily, and Soul rolled his eyes.

The bluenette passed the pipe and lighter to Soul, and Maka watched as he repeated what Black Star did. After, it was Maka's turn.

_Shit._

As she took it in her hands, her heart beat at a rapid pace. "I'm scared," she nervously laughed, furrowing her eyebrows and looking to Soul. He grinned, _that damn sexy grin, _and took the lighter from her hand. "Here." He lit the flame, and held it on top of the weed. "Suck," he commanded quickly, and she did as she was told, putting her lips to the pipe and sucking until she coughed frantically.

The bowl was passed and passed and passed, until, well, Maka was told that they were done. But, she was too hazy to care.

Each individual had their head lolled against the back of the couch, staring up to the ceiling. "Wow," Maka breathed, grinning, "this is great." Soul chuckled as he exchanged his view of the ceiling for Black Star. "Yo man," he grinned, "this is some really good shit." A small smile played across the bluenette's lips as he said, "I know right," with half-lidded eyes.

As the night went on, the trio seemed to have more fun. Of course though, one of the first things they did was screw around with Tsubaki.

Black Star, being the goofball he is, suggested they wait outside the bathroom door for when she got out to scare her. Soul and Maka were slightly bent over behind the blue-haired teen, and all Maka could do was giggle. "Maka!" Soul hissed in a hushed tone, "Shh!" But, he himself couldn't contain his own fit of laughs. The dirty-blonde couldn't stop giggling, even after she clamped both of her hands over her mouth. Tsubaki then flung open the wooden door, features deadpan.

"Black Star, Maka, Soul," she stated in a monotone manner, only eyes traveling towards them. Black Star recoiled, even though a line of giggles left his mouth. "He-hey babe," he said, shooting her a lopsided grin. The raven-haired beauty sighed and walked past them, towards the kitchen. "Go screw around with someone else, guys."

Thereafter, Black Star suggested that Maka and Soul run up to the store to grab some snacks. But, much to their dismay and disappointment, Black Star ended up falling asleep while they were gone. "I bet he was just really tired from this week of school," Tsubaki mentioned, placing a blanket over the bluenette's sleeping body. "Boo," Maka pouted dramatically, while the white-haired boy giggled at this.

"We're um, gonna go home then!" the female proclaimed after a few seconds, as she grabbed Soul's wrist and made a beeline to the door. "Bye Tsubaki!" they both shouted, and Black Star's girlfriend outstretched her arm while almost shouting, "Wait!"

"But.. you didn't even eat any of your chips.." she whispered after them, brows pinched together and lips frowning.

**_[-]_**

Upon reaching their apartment, Maka led Soul up to her room. They climbed out of her window after they pushed the screen out, and ventured up onto the roof.

"It's a really beautiful night," she said in amazement, gazing up at the clear night sky. Specks of white were scattered across the sky, and Maka watched as a blinking red light traveled across it. "Yeah I guess it is," Soul agreed, also sharing the same view.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Maka began, "You know," and turned her head to face Soul, as he did the same. He stared into her bloodshot eyes as she said, "This was really fun," and giggled afterwards. "Mhm."

The wind suddenly picked up for a second, but nonetheless, it made Maka shiver.

"You're really cute when you giggle," Soul stated huskily out of nowhere. Maka's face began to heat up at the sudden remark and she stuttered, "O-oh, really?" The red-eyed boy nodded his head, but then began to move closer to her face.

Once Soul's nose was simply inched away from hers, she could smell the fetor of weed on his breath. "S-Soul?" she whispered, and immediately afterwards, he softly pressed his lips against hers. Maka didn't close her eyes right away, but shortly after, she relaxed and allowed her lids to flutter closed.

Soul pulled away first, and while the bookworm was completely flustered, Soul just leaned back on his palms and smiled up at the sky. The cool fall breeze brushed against his exposed skin and burned his also bloodshot eyes, but, he didn't mind too much.

"Thanks," he breathed, and Maka blinked a few times, rapidly. Did he just really... kiss her? Was he thanking her for the kiss?

"F-for what?" she breathlessly asked, shaky emerald eyes searching for answers that would possibly be etched into the side of his face. Maka didn't find any.

He twisted his neck to view her, and he chuckled. "I'll definitely be cutting back because of you." Soul showed her a smile that reached his eyes, (which it hardly ever did), and she was sure, _damn sure_, her heart melted beneath her rib cage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! I've had this idea for a while now, and I've finally finished it. Thank you Celeste for helping!

Review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!

(I do not own Soul Eater or the characters.)


End file.
